


Gawk

by privateword



Series: Pierced Eyes [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Classroom, Detention, Fluff, High School, M/M, Messing in Class, Nick Fury Is The Principal, Pining Tony Stark, Staring, Stony - Freeform, Teens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: Tony and Steve are in highschool. Tony is pining for Steve.He stares. A lot.It's a problem.





	Gawk

"Tony." 

Just look at that stupid, perfect jawline and that stupid, amazing, little nose. What is it doing being so cute.

"Tony, I don't know how many times I've had to tell you to pay attention. No, wait, actually, I do know the number, it is exactly 23 times!",

Miss #306 was definitely trying to get his attention, and its not like he didn't notice. Miss #306 is one of the SHEILD brand drones designed specifically for teaching, such a waste, really. He had dreams of turning them into a more useful creations.  
Anyone who knew no better, which happened to be everyone but him, big surpise there, would call her Miss Argent. It was one of the names SHEILD had presented in the hopes of humanising these clumps of metal.  
Tony knew better.

He turned his head back to the board sitting neatly on the wall at the front of the classroom. It was covered in numbers. Ones that crawled in and out of each other in search of a value. Math, he presumed.  
Miss was still there. He processed what she'd said a minute later than she would have hoped for.

"Such fascinating information, Miss #306. Will this be on the test?"

He wanted to grin, like the rest of the class had done, but he kept a face of ignorance to her pleas.

Out of the corner of his eye and cracks of his ear, he could have sworn he'd spotted Steve Rogers giggling to himself. Very self contained and not at all meant for his gaze. Tony respected that.

"Far from it, Mr. Stark. Please remove yourself from the classroom and make your way to the principal's office right this instant.",  
Miss #306 emitted through her speakers tucked in a mouth-like hole that Tony found rather terrifying in his younger years. Tony was almost surprised with her swiftness, usually it took longer for the 'go to the principal' speech to come out.

Tony let out one of his signature 'I'm a cool kid' sighs and shuffled out of his seat.

Tony thought about pushing the chair over, or maybe slamming the door. All these dramatic scenarios started playing in his head. None of them sat right in his character.

Instead he laughed.

Now, that, that was Tony.

 

Quietly he let the door handle go and fingers slipped away.  
He sat his bag down comfortably on the pristine school floor and let his fine ass sit upon its throne.  
He wasn't going to go _this instant_ , sometime between a few more instants and a week is when he'll make his way down the hall.

He could still hear Miss #306 carrying on with her oh so basic math, hammering different equations into those poor kids' heads. Occasionally one of them asking a question that made him groan, god, he envied that ignorance.

 

A clattering of chairs made him jump and he stood to take a peek in. Couldn't be finishing this early, could they, he thought.

His eyes carried around the classroom until another pair met his. It wasn't the cold, dead (well, never alive in the first place), metal eyes of Miss #306.

It was Steve's.

His heart slammed in and out of his chest, might have fell into his stomach at one point. His eyes widened as much as they could, where it felt like his eyes were going to pierce a hole in Steve's. 

Oh god, Steve. Steve's eyes. Steve's neatly pressed together eyes. God, was he synthetic or something, how can he be so flawless.

He scratched his beard which was growing out more and more everyday and Tony didn't feel like stopping it.  
His hand flew from his chin to cheek to eye and he pierced his hand as a substitute.  
Then slid down the door with a rather loud bang. And when he reached the floor he didn't care if Miss found him, he didn't even care if students seen him as cool because of it.

All that mattered in that moment was the fact that Steve, Steve Rogers stared at him, he _gawked_ at him and that was far more than he could ever have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more do say! Cause if you guys want it, I'll carry it on. <3


End file.
